Broken, But Loved
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Randy was left by his two lovers, but the question is, who can save him? Slash. M/M/M emo!Randy


They're gone. They just left me. Left me here. Where is here? I can't even remember what day it is. I can tell it's raining, is that from me? Did I do that? Those bastards. They left me. I don't think I had ever felt so lonely. Not when Hunter turned his back on me, when Rated RKO ended…it hurt. I can't breathe but I was aware. The rain was coming down and I couldn't even remember if I was crying or not. Aware of the traffic that stormed passed me where they had left me, just left me on the side of the street. I had to tell myself that it couldn't get worse. But a huge black SUV pulled up beside me. I must had looked like a drowned cat to the people.

"Go away!" I screamed when the door half opened.

My mind must had been playing tricks on me. It couldn't be. But it is. How odd was that? Chris Jericho?

"Come on, Randy. Get in the car."

"Why do you care?" I yelled back and through the downpour of rain I heard him sigh.

"Please, Randy."

I crossed my arms over my body, searching for a little bit of warmth, finding none. Those bastards probably took it with them. The other side to the car opened, and I felt my throat close up. Evan appeared. His usual cuteness gone. Why aren't you smiling, Evan? Please…just smile.

"Randy."

He's getting wet. I should get in. He'll get sick. Maybe eventually sick of me. So I sighed and nodded my head and Evan rushed back to the drivers seat.

We rode in silence. Or at least in my own head it was silent. Silent like my heart which if I wasn't breathing, I wouldn't think it was there anymore.

I forgot we were in Jericho hometown, because they brought me to this huge house. Doesn't Christian live next door? Oh well.

I snapped from my reverie and found myself in the den of the house. How'd I get here? Did I move on my own accord? They left. Like everyone else in my life. At least I have you subconscious. No, that's gone too.

"Randy? Here are some clothes. You should probably change out of those ones."

Fuck. I'm crying. Why am I crying?

Jericho or Evan, I'm not sure, wrapped me in there arms. I cry more. God, I'm worthless.

"Randy, what happened?"

What happened? What happened is that I'm a failure to all those around me.

"Just a spat with Codeman and Teddy."

"Randy…" Evan's tone tells me a lot of things. He's no idiot.

"They left me. Said I wasn't leading them in the right direction anymore. They kicked me outta Legacy. ME! THE LEADER! They said they were gonna recruit Natalya and Smith. Fuck. They said they couldn't deal with my, as Ted put it, 'emo-ness'"

I rambled on a couple more times. Saying god knows what. And I looked up, saw that Jericho and Evan were watching me with pity in there eyes.

I don't need there pity.

I move to leave but I was grabbed. They had the nerve and the strength to pick me up and carry me out of my tantrum. No way! No way in hell!

"Let me go! You can't keep me here!" But I was thrown on the bed in the place they took me. "I need to get away! From people like them and you guys and everyone else in the world. I just need to leave. Die even. "

I harsh smack against my face sent me reeling and I found out that it was Evan who hit me.

"Randy! Get a grip! Not everyone in this world hates you!" I'm crying again but I'm silenced when lips came down on mine.

"Evan…"Jericho voice was warning him.

"He has to know, Chris."

Now I'm confused.

"We…as in the two of us, do love you, Randy. And we have for a long time."

"What?" I stuttered out.

Jericho and Evan looked at each before settling their eyes on me. Jericho moved to me, placing a hand on my face and moving to my lips. The kiss was nothing I had experience. It wasn't wet like how Cody kissed and it was awkward like Ted. It was…perfect.

"Why?" I asked afterwards. "Why do you love me? How can you love me?"

"Because we see something in you that we can't quite place, but that no one else has except you." Evan replied. "Forget them, Randy. They are in your past, and we are in your future."

Evan was kissing me again, his small mouth working wonders against my own. I could feel finger trying to peel off my wet clothes. And it's then that I realized that I want them too. The months were I watch Evan, secretly rooting for him to win each and every match. And then Jericho. The dream that I once had about him ran rampant in my mind. I almost forgot about that dream. But I would never think that this dream would become a reality.

My shirt came off and I think it was Jericho who lips went straight to my abs.

"I think there are too many clothes here, won't you agree Randy?" Evan asked and I nodded.

Jericho stopped and I whined. I wanted to feel love. I wanted his lips on me again.

I found myself in a three-way kiss with the two of them and my hands went to both Jericho and Evan's chest. The kiss broke and both me and Jericho settled on Evan, taking both pants and shirt off of the smaller boy. I move to his hip and nibble and lick all along the hip bone.

Evan clawed at my hair and he pulled me into another kiss. My hands groped him and he moaned into my mouth. I felt Jericho's hands around my waist and I figure out that he was trying to get my pants off.

I broke my kiss with Evan and bent my head backwards to kiss Jericho, which he returned hotly. I rolled off to the side and got rid of my pant and I watched in amazement. The other two were kissing, and I had never seen anything so beautiful. It looked so right.

I'm focus got broken when both Evan and Jericho looked at me, with what I assumed was lust. For a moment I felt like shrinking back and letting Jericho and Evan have all the fun. But then my mind flashes of Cody and Ted and I refused to be mocked anymore. Evan crawled over to me, straddling my body with his strong thighs.

"We're going to show you what our love is. We are going to show you, that you are loved."

I'm so hard at this point it isn't even funny and Evan must had notice since he giggled a bit. My boxers came off, and Jericho was kissing my neck.

I stilled when I felt Evan's fingers dance around my opening. But Jericho's words help me calm down. The soothing, velvet words that came from his mouth not only made me relax but harder too.

Evan's finger push through and a cry out a couple times. Jericho is right back to talking to me, kissing my cheek and kissing down my neck.

Evan's fingers were thrusting in and out of me now, angling them to try and hit the bundle of nerves that is in my body.

"E-Evan!" I screamed out when he found them. Evan just smiled darkly at me before continuing. Chris left my side and I watched as he through a condom at Evan from the side drawer. His and Jericho's boxer were shed and the grins that was matched on both of their faces gave me the chills but I was ready and I watched confusingly as Evan prepared himself to enter me.

"Wait…I thought…" I pointed to Jericho was face had a massive grin on it.

"Honey, I'm the top of this relationship." Evan spoke up. "It may look like Chris is, but I definitely am."

Chris bent down and licked the shell of my ear.

"Don't you worry. He's really good at what he does."

And by the first thrust in, I knew that it was going to be the best sex I ever had.

"Shit! Chris, he's so tight. And babe, I know you're tight but MAN!" Evan yelled out, and my eyes were squeezed shut. He was still for a couple moments until I begged him to move.

Evan nodded and gingerly pulled out before slamming back in. The pace was rough and fast. The skin slapping was turning me on even more.

I opened my eyes when I felt slight pressure on my chest and I looked to see Jericho's body on it. His back facing me, he threw a wink over his shoulder to me before he grabbed hold on me. His moans echoed through the room, as he grabbed himself with the same hand, jacking off both of our cocks and the sensation was nothing I've ever felt.

My body was ready to release and I let them know it. Evan and Jericho sped up at what they were doing and I came hard, harder than I ever had with anyone else. I few more jerks of his hand, and Jericho's cum joined mine. Evan was last and the way that clenched around him must had sent him over the edge.

Jericho moved off me, falling to my right while Evan pulled out slowly tied the filled condom and through it in the nearby trash. We laid there, sticky and sweaty, Jericho and Evan on each side of me.

"Do you still think you're not loved?" Evan said and Jericho kissed me on the cheek.

I answered truthfully. I answered what my heart was telling me to. I smiled as everything became clear.

"No, I know I'm loved. I'm just lucky it's you two that love me."


End file.
